Typical vacuum cleaners have an electrically-powered motor which drives a fan. Rotation of the fan induces an airflow which entrains dust and other trash. Typically a filter or a cyclonic separator is used to separate the entrained dust and other trash from the airflow. (Throughout this specification, including the claims, such material is referred to as “particulate matter”.) This separated particulate matter is accumulated in a dust-collecting chamber, dust bag, filter bag or the like and must. Sooner or later, be removed so that the cleaner can continue to operate. It is desirable that human intervention in this removal of particulate matter from the cleaner be reduced or eliminated.